


Love survives

by Lonely_Sad_Boy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Sad_Boy/pseuds/Lonely_Sad_Boy
Summary: I don't know what will be. I can't see the future, but I can dream.





	

Hux was a shy girl. Beautiful and cute as anyone, but she was quiet, and did her job perfectly. Intelligent and dedicated, she quickly gained the rank of general, and stood out amazingly in everything she set out to do.  
This beautiful, red-haired girl has always attracted Kylo's attention. He admired her deeply, and over the years he developed the most complex feelings for her. Besides finding her the most beautiful thing in the whole galaxy, he wanted her more than anything in life. The two dated for a while, and in this relationship, he discovered that he loved her more than anything in life. He discovered that perhaps one day he would stop all this talk of wanting to be like his grandfather, and content himself to live in a quiet and beautiful corner with the woman of his life.  
But by chance of fate (and Hux's extreme commitment to his work), the two turned away, and ended their courtship. They got into a fight (of course, they only knew), but deep down they still loved each other and wanted each other.

Kylo walked thoughtfully. Inside he was still suffering, and he had begun to develop different emotions and perceptions. He carried with him the sufferings of an obscure past, of which he preferred not to remember, the traumas of a childhood being an isolated, neglected and excluded boy. Years of rejection and bullying by those of the same age did not do well, and molded a somewhat strange personality. Yes, he was naturally weird, with a very peculiar manner and mania, half-insecure, and paranoid in judgments. He did not say much, but in spite of that, he had many thoughts. So many thoughts that barely allowed him to concentrate on what really mattered.  
However, it no longer made so much difference to him. No, now he was a Ren Knight, and years away from his family avoided some conflicts and dependence.

He had already grown accustomed. He never related to large circles of people, and true friends, he carried in the memories. He was distant, and he needed some time for himself, for work. He needed to concentrate. Memory was never his strong side, and he could barely understand how his worked. He kept small details of things long gone, and he forgot the report he'd read the day before. That was always a problem.

Anyway, in recent times, Kylo walked with a void in the chest. The story between him and Hux had been very complicated, and she had grown very cold and distant.  
Hardly ever did the two of them have a chance to talk, and the girl's contempt for him was bad.

 

Well, I'll briefly explain what happened. When Hux finished with the boy, he was completely bewildered. She wanted some time to think, and space to breathe, but Kylo did not respect. He was utterly desperate, searching for her mad, annoying, insisting, and trying to talk to her in every possible way. He did not give her what the girl needed, and pressed her so hard that she ran away, and created a horrible feeling of aversion to him. She even said she hated him more than once, and Kylo's heart exploded in blood and sadness. He could not bear to see the person he loved most in life trample him in that way. And at the same time he acted like a monster, and did not see the bad things he did, and only kept the girl from him even more.

Well, this was all very traumatic for both of them, and Kylo was in a very depressing phase. He could not, for a significant time, do anything productive, and was, to a certain extent, frozen in his life.

The urge to run after her and declare herself, to do crazy things to show her love, and to humble herself have taken hold of her long enough, have turned into a deep existential emptiness followed by weeks of consecutive suicide thinking.

 

All this has passed, and we have arrived at the now, where our history will unfold.


End file.
